desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Keith Watson
'''Keith Watson' is Bree Van de Kamp's former contractor and boyfriend. Biography Early life Not much is known about Keith's early life. He was raised predominantly by his mother, since his military father was frequently away on duty. Despite this and their marital problems, they stayed together throughout his childhood and early adulthood. Season 7 Keith is hired by Bree to redecorate her house after her divorce. Bree starts to fall for Keith, after seeing him with his shirt off and he flirts with her. Keith and Bree begin a small relationship with each other, however Bree quickly ends it after Andrew tells her she is too old for Keith. Bree later takes Keith back, however. Later, Renee Perry takes a fancy to Keith and there is competition. However, Bree sabotages Renee's date with Keith and the two reunite. Renee has her revenge and she invites Bree's grandson over thinking Keith would be put-off. He is not. Bree admits to Keith that he is too young for her, after she can't keep up with his stamina in the bedroom. They tell each other they like the way they are. Their relationship hits an bump in the road when Bree discovers she is going through menopause. She keeps it a secret from Keith. Bree's OBGYN is Keith's mom, and she tries to ruin Bree and Keith's relationship. Keith tells Bree he doesn't mind if they don't have children. Bree and Keith compromise on his moving in. Keith's father, Richard, tries to convince him that Bree doesn't care for him, causing Keith to reconsider their relationship. Keith moves in, but Bree's ex-husband, Orson, returns home after being dumped by his girlfriend. Keith and Orson don’t like each other. Some verbal digs lead into an all-out food fight at the dinner table. Keith is put off when he sees Orson flirting with Bree, and he thinks she is still in love with him. After an argument, Bree announces her love for Keith, and Orson backs off, after realizing she really does love him. Keith is teaching Charlie how to play baseball in Bree's front lawn, and Bree watches them from inside her house. Amber drives up and tells her son they need to go, so that they can pack up and leave for Florida the following day. Keith comes inside, and Bree says she wishes he had more time to spend with Charlie. He tells her he would've had a week more if Bree hadn't kept the truth hidden from him. Bree apologizes for that one more time, and Keith says "That's my son. How could you keep him from me, what were you thinking?" Bree says she isn't proud of herself, but she didn't wanna lose him. Keith tells her to not make it sound romantic because what she did was unbelievably selfish. Bree realizes he's right. He says that in order for their relationship to work, they have to be honest with one another. She says she feels terrible, and asks him to please not be angry, to which he replies he is angry, but mostly at the ongoing situation. He says he's sure the two of them will get past his, and proceeds to hug her. Keith comes home from the airport and Bree asks him if their flight was on time. He says it was. He kept hoping for an 8-hour delay and yet they left for the gate 3 minutes earlier. Keith says that 3 days before he didn't even know Charlie existed and now he can't picture his life without him, to which Bree replies that his son is a wonderful little boy. Keith agrees, and proceeds to say that during his childhood, when his dad was in the army, he'd be gone for 6–7 months in a row, which lead Keith to swear he'd never do anything of the sort to his son. He actually told Charlie "I'll see you before you know it", like his dad used to say to him, which always means "I have no idea when I'll see you". Bree wishes there was anything she could do, but he replies "There's nothing anyone can do, it is what it is". In bed, Keith tells Bree he realizes what she could for him: they could both move together to Florida. She sold her business, her kids are grown, there's nothing keeping her there, and with his job he can work anywhere. Bree says it would be an adventure, definitely, but she can't. He asks her why, and she simply says that Fairview is her home. Keith understands that, but there is no other way for him to be close to Charlie, unless he moves there without her, and he can't do that because long-distance relationships never work and he doesn't want to jeopardize what they have. He wishes her a good night sleep and tells he'll keep thinking of a solution to his problem. Bree is saddened by this. Keith is playing with a baseball whilst thinking about Charlie when Bree interrupts him. He plans on distracting himself tells Keith he should move to Florida to be close to his son.]]with a movie, but Bree tells him he shouldn't be thinking of getting his mind off of his son. She then tells him he needs to move with Florida. He keeps saying long-distance relationships never work, and Bree says he's in one of those right now, with his son. And one of those two relationships won't work out, and it has to his with her. Keith says the problem is he loves her, and she loves him too. Bree says she has been kidding herself ever since they met, thinking their age difference doesn't matter, but it does, because it means she's lived her life quite fully, including the part about raising kids, but he hasn't, not yet, and he's always wanted children. And whereas she's fallen in and out of love with many men in her life, she's never fallen out of love with her children. He may think he'll never love another woman the way he loves her, but she knows he will. Keith says he doesn't see how that's possible, and Bree tells him that's because he's young. Bree tells him he's given her so much, and asks him to allow her to give this to him. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 701 12.png Promo 701 13.png Promo 701 14.png Promo 701 15.png Promo 701 16.png Promo 701 17.png Promo 701 18.png Promo 702 14.png Promo 702 15.png Promo 702 16.png Promo 702 17.png Promo 702 18.png Promo 702 19.png Promo 702 20.png Promo 702 21.png Promo 702 22.png Promo 702 23.png Promo 702 25.png Promo 702 26.png Promo 702 27.png Promo 702 28.png Promo 702 41.png Promo 702 42.png Promo 702 43.png Promo 702 44.png Promo 702 45.png Promo 702 46.png Promo 702 47.png Promo 702 48.png Promo 702 49.png Promo 702 50.png Promo 702 51.png Promo 703 01.png Promo 703 15.png Promo 703 16.png Promo 703 17.png Promo 704 03.png Promo 704 04.png Promo 706 01.png Promo 706 10.png Promo 706 11.png Promo 706 12.png Promo 706 13.png Promo 707 10.png Promo 707 11.png Promo 707 12.png Promo 707 13.png Promo 708 14.png Promo 707 15.png Promo 707 17.png Promo 707 20.png Promo 708 13.png Promo 708 14.png Promo 709 01.png Promo 709 02.png Promo 709 03.png Promo 709 04.png Promo 709 07.png Promo 709 08.png Promo 709 09.png Promo 710 17.png Promo 710 18.png Promo 710 19.png Promo 710 20.png Promo 710 22.png Promo 710 23.png Promo 710 24.png Promo 711 01.png Promo 711 02.png Promo 711 03.png Promo 711 06.png Promo 711 07.png Promo 711 13.png Promo 711 14.png Promo 711 16.png Promo 711 17.png Promo 711 18.png Promo 711 19.png Promo 711 20.png Promo 711 22.png Promo 711 23.png Promo 714 03.png Promo 714 04.png Promo 714 05.png Promo 714 07.png Promo 714 08.png Promo 714 09.png Promo 715 02.png Promo 715 03.png Promo 715 04.png Promo 715 05.png Promo 715 06.png Promo 715 14.png Promo 715 15.png Promo 715 16.png Keith and Richard's fight.jpg|Keith and his father Category:Season 7 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Bree's romantic interests Category:Renee's romantic interests Category:Bree's family Category:Wisteria Lane Residents